Busted Boomer/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: World famous soccer star Emmie lines up for a kick. She shoots. She scores! :Emmie: Yay! :Doc: Whoo-hoo! Yay, Emmie! :Emmie: The ball felt a little squishy when I kicked it. :Doc: Really? Let me try. :Emmie: Soccer superstar Doc McStuffins is ready to tie the game with her kick. She takes the shot... and she scores! Yeah! Whoo! Way to go, Doc! Um, hello? You scored a goal. Aren't you happy? :Doc: Yeah, but you're right. Something's wrong with your ball. :Emmie: Yeah, but, Doc, we can't stop now. The next kick is for the championship. :Doc: The world championship is on the line. Emmie, the best player in the universe, steps up. Nothing can stop her. The kick is away! It's headed for the goal. Aww. But it doesn't make it in. :Emmie: Oh. I can't believe it. How can we win the championship with a flat ball? :Doc: Well, you know, one of your best friends is really, really good at fixing toys. :Emmie: Oh, yeah! That's you, Doc. Duh. You're the best toy fixer there is. You think you can fix it, right? :Doc: Yep. I'm pretty sure I can. :Emmie: Great! I'm gonna get a banana to fuel up while you fix it. :Doc: And when you get back, we can finish the world championship. :Emmie: Right. Mom, can I have a banana? :Emmie and Alma's mom: Sure, sweetie. See you later, Doc. :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Lambie: Hiya, Doc. :Chilly: Oh, hi there. :Hallie: Howdy-do. :Stuffy: What's up, Doc? :Doc: Hiya, guys. :Stuffy: Well, you're looking full of energy today. :Doc: That's 'cause I was just playing soccer. Exercise gets you feeling all pumped up. I just wish I could say the same for our patient. You guys remember Emmie's ball Boomer? :Stuffy: Oh, yeah! You're the best bouncing ball I've ever seen. :Boomer: I love to bounce! But I'm not feeling so good today. :Chilly: Is that what a bounce is supposed to sound like? :Boomer: I tell you, when I hit the ground just right, and, boing, I bounce back up into the air--oh, it's the sweetest sound ever! But that didn't sound sweet. :Stuffy: Wow. It's like if I couldn't roar. :Lambie: Or I couldn't baa. :Chilly: Or I couldn't melt. :Hallie: Chilly, you can't--oh, never mind. :Boomer: But I don't get it, Doc. Why can't I bounce? :Doc: I'm not totally sure, but I think you might be a little...flat. So why don't we give you a checkup so we can see what's going on? :Boomer: A checkup? Uh, Doc, you know, now that I think about it, uh, it's, uh...it's no biggie. I don't need to bounce. :Lambie: You're not scared, are you? :Boomer: Um, no. No way. I don't get scared. Never been scared in my life. Totally not scared. :Doc: So you'll let me give you a checkup? :Boomer: I guess so. :Doc: Let's see. :beating :Doc: Your heart sounds OK. Can you stick out your tongue and say "ahhh" for me? :Boomer: Ahhh. :Doc: Your throat looks fine, too. Hallie I need-- :Boomer: No, you don't need that. :Doc: ...The cuff to check Boomer's pressure. :Boomer: Whew. Oh, yeah, that. Ha ha. Yeah, go for it. :Doc: Hmm. Boomer, your pressure's way, way, way down. :Boomer: Way way? No way! :Doc: I think that clinches it. Hallie, I have a diagnosis. :Hallie: Well, then this hippo best fetch the "big book of boo-boos." :Doc: Boomer, you have a severe case of Deflate-ulosis. It's caused by this little leak. :Boomer: Oh, no. Are you sure? :Lambie: Deflate-ulosis? What's that? :Doc: Well, everyone has things that belong on their insides. Stuffy, Lambie, and Chilly have stuffing. :Chilly: What? I have--Gulp--Stuffing? Oh-ho-ho-ho! Get that stuffing out of me! Get it out of me! :Doc: Chilly, you're supposed to have stuffing. You're a stuffed toy, remember? :Chilly: Oh, yeah. Ha ha. OK, never mind. :Doc: But, Boomer, you're a bouncy ball, and for you to bounce right, you need to be full of air. :Boomer: Great! Thanks for the diagnosis. See ya. :Stuffy: Don't you wanna cure your Deflate-ulosis? :Boomer: Oh, yeah...sure. Do I need to rest? Or eat chicken soup? Or--or what? Just tell me and I'll do it. :Doc: The first thing I need to do is patch your leak. :Hallie: Here you go, Doc. :Doc: Just what I need, a patch for bouncy balls. Just hold still for a second, Boomer. There. That should stop the leak. :Boomer: Awesome! Thanks, Doc! Now I'm ready to go back and play! :Doc: Whoa, not yet, Boomer. I still have to put more air back inside you. :Boomer: No, that's all right. I'm good. :Doc: Boomer, have you ever been filled with air before? :Boomer: Yeah. :Doc: And...you know how I'm going to do it. :Boomer: Shudders I have a pretty good idea. :Stuffy: How are you gonna do it, Doc? :Doc: With this air pump. :Boomer: And it has a needle! :Doc: It does, but it's the only way to fill you back up. :Boomer: But why did it have to be a needle? :Doc: Are you scared of needles? :Boomer: I am. Way scared. The thing is, nothing else gets me scared, except for those...needles! Oh! :Doc: If we don't fill you with air, you can't bounce. You're gonna stay all flat and squishy. :Chilly: Oh, no, Doc. I think I'm feeling a little flat. I think I need more air inside of me, too! :Doc: Chilly, you're a stuffed toy, not a ball. :Chilly: Oh, yeah. I think you might have mentioned that before. :Doc: OK, Boomer, now I can just-- :and toys gasp :Hallie: Well, cheese on a fishstick. That bouncin' boy went bye-bye. :Doc: Well, he can't have bounced far. We gotta find him. :Hallie: Boomer? Boomer? Where are you, Boomer? :Chilly: Boomer? Where are ya? :Lambie: I can't find him anywhere. Boomer, what are you doing in here? :Boomer: Um, well, I, uh...I've been thinking of moving out of Emmie's toy box. Uh, so I decided to check out this doll house. Look. New floors. Nice, right? :Lambie: Boomer, you can't hide in here forever. :Hallie: You're gonna have to get filled up with air sometime, sugar. :Boomer: Yeah, I know. :Doc: You wanna know a secret? :Boomer: Yeah. :Lambie: I do. :Stuffy: Yeah. :Doc: I don't like needles either. :Boomer: You don't? :Doc: When I need to get a shot with a needle from my doctor, I'm always scared. :Boomer: So how do you get through it? :Doc: Well, my mom comes with me and gives me a big hug. As long as she's there, I feel brave enough to get the shot. :Boomer: I like hugs. :Lambie: And I like giving them. :Chilly: We could all give you a hug. :Doc: That should help you to be brave. :Doc: ::♪ We're here for you ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Here for you ♪ ::♪ Don't be afraid ♪ ::♪ With all your friends, you're safe ♪ ::♪ You'll bounce right through ♪ ::♪ 'Cause that's what Boomers do ♪ ::♪ Take a deep breath and be brave ♪ :Doc: ::♪ It's scary for a bit ♪ :Lambie ::♪ It'll soon be over with ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ You'll be bouncing and rolling along ♪ :Doc: ::♪ We're here for you ♪ :Boomer ::♪ You're here for me ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Take a deep breath and count ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Boomer ::♪ 1, 2, 3 ♪ :Boomer: You're right, guys! I love bouncing, and I can't do that unless I'm filled up with have air! :Lambie: Come on, gang. Let's bring on the cuddles. :Hallie: One heapin' helpin' of hugs coming right up. :Doc: You ready, Boomer? :Boomer: Oh, sorry, Doc. I was just enjoying the cuddles. Mm. :Doc: Giggles With all those hugs from your friends, you definitely look ready. :Lambie: Good job, Boomer. You're being really, really brave. :Stuffy: Almost as brave as a dragon. :Lambie: Stuffy! :Stuffy: What? :Doc: Two more pumps, I think. :Boomer: I feel way, way bouncy, Doc! :Doc: I'm sure you do, Boomer. But let me check you first. That looks way better! :Boomer: Way way? :Doc: Way, way, way better! You should be back to your bold, bouncy self. :Boomer: Yeah! :Lambie: Cuddles! :Hallie: Oh, Boomer! :Boomer: Thanks for the cuddles. But could you un-hug me? This ball can't wait to bounce! Whoo-hoo-hoo! :Boomer ::♪ I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me ♪ ::♪ Like I knew that you would ♪ :: Whoo-hoo! ::♪ And I feel better ::♪ Way, way better now ♪ :Boomer: Yeah, Doc! Oh, it's great to be back in bouncing shape. :Doc: It's great to have you back in bouncing shape, Boomer. :Stuffy: Now aren't you glad you were brave? :Boomer: I sure am! A few seconds of being brave, and now I'm back to bouncing way, way, way high! Whoo-hoo! :Emmie: Doc, you ready for some more world championship soccer? :Doc: Good thing you're all better, Boomer. It sounds like Emmie's done with her banana break. Coming, Emmie. It's time to win the world championship. :and Emmie laugh Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts